1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital signage system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a digital signage system is in widespread use as one means for an advertisement. This system advertises an advertisement image in a digital signage provided in a shop, a station, or a public space. Thus, the system advertises to a great number of users. The advertisement image may be either a moving image or a still image. The advertisement image has a greater information amount than that of a paper medium, and is frequently displayed by appropriately switching over at a constant time period. Therefore, viewing time is required to be extended in order to enhance customer appeal.
In relation thereto, for example, there is proposed a technique of enhancing an advertising effect by disabling a part of information displayed on a digital signage when a user notices an existence of the digital signage (for example, Patent Document 1).
Further, if a person moves in front of a screen, there is proposed a technique of effectively providing information and enhancing the visibility by dynamically changing an output position of a window and a content to be output on the screen in conformity with a natural motion of the person. For example, a window moves in conformity with the motion of the person in front of the screen.
According to this technique, a position detection means determines a coordinate on a screen on which information is output after providing a coordinate conversion to the position of the person and a finger pointing direction, which are detected from an image captured by a camera (for example, Patent Document 2).
There is also proposed a technique of three-dimensionally detecting the position using combined multiple cameras and reflecting to the image (for example, Patent Document 3).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2014-026040
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-056917
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 3526897